Erin and Jays connection
by agentjareau14
Summary: Even know Fin and Rollins are in is not a crossover, it just talks abou the case they worked on together. this story is more about Lindsay, Jay, and Lindsays adopted daughter Mia.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the kitchen counter working on my homework when I heard the front door open. I get up to see who it is; it was my foster mom and Severide. I don't really like him and he does not like me. I just wish she would just date Jay instead. I go back doing my homework when I see them walk into the kitchen area.

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Lindsay asked me

"It was fine I guess. Is he staying?" I asked her pointing to Severide

"I was planning on it." He said with a smirk

I just gave him a dirty look and then looked back at Lindsay and said "I'm going to go call dad Jay and stay there tonight then."

I know Jay isn't really my dad I just like calling him that and he doesn't seem to mind.

"Mia, he is not staying and why do you call Jay that?" She asked me

"He doesn't have a problem with me calling him dad." I told her

"Well I do" Severide said looking annoyed

"Well sucks to suck for you don't you think." I said with a smirk looking at him

I got up and took my homework and walked into my room. I was on the phone with Jay when I heard yelling and the front door open and close.

Jay: Mia you know that he doesn't like it when you call me that in front of him.

Me: No the only reason he doesn't like it is because mom smiles when I call you dad that is why he doesn't like it.

Jay: you know I love you and your mom; it's just that Voight doesn't like in house romance.

Me: I know which I personally think it's stupid

Jay: I know, hey I want you to be careful when you walk through the park after practice.

Me: okay?

We continued to talk when Lindsay walked into my room.

Me: Hey mom just walked in I have to go.

Jay: okay I love you and don't be too hard on her.

Me: I won't and I love you too dad.

I then hung up the phone. She walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

"I heard yelling what happened?" I asked her laying my head on her shoulder

"Well I told him to leave after you went to your room. He said that ever since you came into my life that I have been distant from him." She explained

"I'm sorry mom, I know I shouldn't have called jay dad in front of him. I didn't mean for you guys to fight. I just get this really bad vibe from him, I sorry." I told her

"I know babe, but he is right. I only really started to date him because I was trying to move on from Jay." She stated

I grabbed her hand and said "You shouldn't let grandpa Hank tell you who you can and cannot date."

"Mia, you are 14 years how did you get so wise?" She asked me

"I have you for that" I told her

She gave me a kiss on the head and said goodnight.

I was sitting in last block when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I look at it and it was a texted from my mom saying to walk to the precinct after practice. I was walking to my locker when I saw Jacob leaning on my locker.

"You know I need to get into my locker and I can't with you leaning on it." I said standing in front of him

"You want to hang out after you get done with practice?" He asked putting his hands in his back pockets.

"I would love to but I can't I have to walk to the precinct after practice." I stated

"Then can I walk you just I know you got there safely." He asked with a smirk

"Sure, I would like that….alot" I told him smiling.

After practice I walked out of the locker and Jacob was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked me

"Yeah, let's go" I told him

When we got to the precinct, I turned around and looked him.

"Thanks for walking me." I told him with a smile

"No problem, I'll text you later?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets

"I would like that." I told him

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then left. I walked into the precinct and saw this blonde and this tall black guy. They were talking to Platt when she snapped out on them. She does that to everyone but me and Erin. I walk over and say "Platt, I'll take them up can you unlock the door?" I asked her

"Sure sweetie." She said being nice to me

They just look at me then her and just followed me to the stairs. Once we got through the gate. The guy said "Hey, thanks back there. I'm Detective Tutuola but you can call me Fin, and this is my partner Detective Rollins."

"No problem, I'm Mia Lindsay and don't take that personal because she is that way with everyone except me and Detective Lindsay." I explained to them

"Not to be rude, but aren't you a little young to work here?" Det. Rollins asked me

"I don't work here." I told her

We walked into the office.

"You have some guests." I said walking over to Jay's desk because he wasn't sitting there

They all introduced each other.

"Mia, go work on your homework in the break room." Jay told me coming back into the room.

I look up at him and say "Fine, but I get to chose dinner tonight then."

"Okay, now go." He said giving me a kiss on the head and pushed me into the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsay Pov<strong>

I looked at Jay and just shook my head at him with a smile. After we got done getting updated about the case Rollins and I walked into the break room to get something to drink. Mia was doing her homework when we walked in.

"Are you guys done talking about the case?" She asked us

"Yes, how was school?" I asked her

"It was fine I guess." She told me while she was finishing her math

"Mia, what aren't you telling me?" I asked sitting down in front of her

"Don't you have a case you need to be working on or something?" She asked trying to change the subject

"Don't make me get you dad or grandpa Hank to find out what is going on." I told her

"Mom really" She asked me

She looked over at Detective Rollins for help when Rollins just laughed and shook her head

"Really now tell me" I told her

"Fine, Jacob asked me to hang out tonight but I had to turn him down because I had to come here after practice. He asked if he could walk me here so he did." She explained to me.

"Isn't that the guy who you were talking to when I picked you up from practice the other day?" I asked her with a smile

"Do you have a case you should be solving or something?" She asked me trying to change the subject again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay Pov**

I was sitting at my desk going over the case file when I see Mia and Erin talking in the break room. Mia looked a little annoyed. 'Erin must be digging for answers about Mias day at school' I thought to myself.

A few minutes later they were still talking so I decided to go see what they are talking about. As I walk into the break room I hear Mia say "Jacob asked me if I could hang out after practice but I said no because you and dad both told me to come here after school, so he just walked me here so I could get here safe."

"Isn't that the guy you were talking to when I came and picked you up from practice the other day." Lindsay asked her

"Don't you have a case you should be solving or something?" She asked her

"Yes, she does." I said finally making myself known.

"Dad can you tell mom to leave me alone?" Mia asked me

I just laughed and got something to drink

"So are you guys together?" Detective Rollins asked me and Erin

Before Erin or I could say anything Mia said "No, Erin adopted me about 2 years ago and Jay is like a father figure to me."

"Ohh sorry from what I heard earlier when Lindsay told Jay that he was her Fiance to her high school reunion I thought you guys were together." She explained to us

Mia looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I think you have some explaining to do." Mia said

"Well….. we have a case to solve right now so we really can't talk about this right now." She said then got up and left the break room.

"Mia, give your mom a break." I told her giving her a kiss on the head

"Fine. When do you guys get off tonight?" She asked me

"I don't know kid, it's about 6 right now so about a few more hours." I told her

I walked back into the squad room and saw Lindsay talking to Voight. I sat back down at my desk and finish looking over to file for tomorrow morning. It was about 8:30 when everyone started leaving for the night.

"I'm going to go wake up Mia so we can go." I told Lindsay

"Okay" She said

I walked into Voights office where Mia was sleeping and woke her up.

"Mia, it's time to go." I said shaking her a little

"What time is it?" She asked me while sitting up

"Its almost 9." I told her grabbing her book bag and track bag.

She got up and stretched out her arms and through her hoodie back on. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging and checked it.

We walked out of Voights office and saw Erin waiting for us by the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia Pov<strong>

I was sleeping in grandpa Hanks office when I felt someone shake me. I woke up and say Jay standing over me.

"Mia, it's time to go." He told me

"What time is it?" I asked him while sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

"Its almost 9." He told me while grabbing my bags.

I got up and stretched out my arms through hoodie back on. She grabbed her phone from where it was charging and checked it.

We walked out of Voights office and saw Erin waiting for us by the stairs. When we got to the stairs mom asked "Jay are you going to stop by and pick up the food on the way over?"

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" HE asked ud

Mom and I looked at each other and said "Chinese"

"Why did I even bother to ask." He said walking to his car

I got into the car with mom and got into the front set. I was looking out window when a thought am to me.

"Mom, when are you going to teach me how to drive?" I asked looking at her

"Mia, what brought this on?" She said

"While, I am taking drivers ed next term so I'm going to need to practice driving." I explained to her

"I will talk to Jay about it tonight." She told me

We got home and I went and took a shower before dad came over with the dinner. As I walked into the kitchen area of the condo, I saw mom and Jay talking at the island. I walked over to were the food was and started making a plate when I heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I said walking to the door.

I opened up the door and said "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked

"Now why would I do that?" I said crossing my arms

"Mia, who is at the door?" Jay yelled from the kitchen

I looked at the man with a smirk and said "Its just the rebound dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay Pov**

Erin and I were in the kitchen talking when Mia came out of the shower. We all sat and were eating when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Mia said putting her food down on the counter.

She was gone about 5 minutes so I yelled "Mia, who's at the door?"

"Just the rebound dad." I heard her yell back

Erin and I looked back each other confused for a second when we both realized who she was talking about. I got up from the island and walked to the door. When I got to the door I saw Severide.

"Mia, go eat dinner before it gets cold." I told her

"But dad" She said

"Mia, please go." I told her with a serious look

She went into the kitchen and I turned around and saw that Severide was looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked looking pissed

"Well I was eating dinner with my partner and daughter." I told him crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm here to see MY girlfriend." He told me

"Lindsay" I yelled from the door

"What Jay" She yelled back

"He wants to talk to you." I told her

She walks to the door.

"Severide, what are you doing here?" She asked him

I wanted back into the kitchen so they could talk alone.

"Why, did you stay out there?" Mia asked me

"Because its not my business." I told her eating my food

"You know the only reason she is dating him is because you guys can't be together." She told me looking down at her phone.

Before I could say anything I heard yelling from the door.

"Is this why you didn't want to go out tonight?" Severide yelled at Lindsay

"I haven't been home all week because have been wanting to go out all week. I wanted to be home with my daughter for once and not you." She yelled back

"They why is Halstead here?" He asked her

"Because he want to see his daughter." She said back

"He isn't even her dad."

When he said that I got up and walked to the door and said "I think it's time for you to go."

"Erin, will you go check on Mia?" I asked her

She looked at me and saw the worried and pissed off look I had on my face.

"Yeah" She said then went to go check on Mia.

"You can talk all you want about me. I love Mia like she is my own so don't you ever talk about her like that again." I said then closed to door on him and locked it.

I walked to go to Mia's room when I saw Erin leaning up against to wall.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her

"Enough" She said then knocked on Mia's door.

"Come in" She said

* * *

><p><strong>Mia Pov<strong>

After Severide said that I got up and walked into my room. I was sitting on my window seat looking out into the city. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said not turning around because I already knew who it was

"He was right you know." I said looking at the city

"Mia, you know that its not true." Jay said walking over to me

"Yes it is, your not really my dad and Erin isn't my mom." I said trying not to cry

"Mia, Erin and I both love like a daughter even if Erin didn't give birth to you." Jay told me

"Jay is right, which pains me to say but he is." I laughed at what Erin said

"Does that mean I can drive now?" He asked

"No" She said

I laughed at their bantering like any other night we are all together. Erin came and sat down next to me on the window seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Mia we love you and don't you ever forget that." She told me then gave me a kiss on my head

"I love you guys too. Does that mean you dumped him?" I asked looking at her

Jay laughs and shakes his head

"We really didn't get that far with the yelling and everything." She told me

"Can't you just text him and tell him its over or something?" I asked her

"Mia" she said looking surprised

"What, you know I don't like him." I told her getting up and walked over to my bed

I got my phone and started texting Jacob to see if he wanted to hang out in the park tomorrow after my practice.

"Mia, its not that easy." She said walking over and sat down at the edge or the bed

"But it really is." I told her putting down my phone

"Mia"

"Mom"

my phone rang, I looked at it and saw that it was Jacob.

"I have to take this." I told her then walked out of my room.

I walked out into the balcony and said "What's up Jake?"

J: Nothing, are you okay?

M: Yeah, I just got into a fight with my mom about her boyfriend again.

J: What did your dad say about it?

M: He kind of just sat there and was quiet the whole time.

J: I'm sorry Mia.

M: It's fine, it doesn't even matter what I have to say she is going to do whatever she wants anyways.

J: Sounds like someone else I know.

M: Not helping Jacob!

J: It's true though you are just like her.

M: How?

J: Well you're both stubborn, you both have these walls around your hearts, you both don't let anyone get close to you or you push them away. Must I go on?

M: No, I get the point, look I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning.

I said that then hung up the phone. I was leaning up against the rail looking out into the city just thinking about Jacob said. About 10 minutes later I heard someone come out. I turned around and saw that it was Jay.

"You leaving?" I asked him

"Yeah, It's getting late and I have to work in the morning." He said

"Okay" I said then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Go easy on your mom, things are just really complicated right now." He told me then gave me a kiss on the head

We walked back inside and I saw Erin sitting on the couch with her phone just looking at it. Jay walked to the door and left. I turned around and walked over to the couch and sat on the table across from her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her pointing to her phone

"I don't know yet." She said putting her on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you earlier. I just get this really bad vibe from him, but if he somehow makes you happy. I'll stay at dad's house when Severide is over." I told her then got up and walked into my room and went to bed.


End file.
